daughter of the Bones
by Nonny21
Summary: A new adversary had popped up unexpectedly; a family of vampires under the rule of a twisted undead bastard hell bent on war with Bones' line.  He claims to hold the key to bones' heart, and it's not Cat... it's the daughter he never knew he had.  R&R
1. Chapter 1

Cat stood over the pitiful vampire writhing on the ground in agony with the hilt of her silver knife sticking out of his chest. "I'm gonna be real glad when this is over." she purred.

"don't play with the mouse Kitten." bones told her, having just dispatched of his own foe. "just kill him so we can go home." this new adversary had popped up unexpectedly; a family of vampires under the rule of a twisted undead bastard hell bent on war with Bones' line.

"i...if you kill me you will never get your daughter." the thing at Cat's feet grunted. They looked at each other for a moment before laughing down at their captive.

"to whom are you speaking?" Cat asked for clarification. To her knowledge neither of them had any children.

"him of course." the thing gasped.

"are you sure you are talking to the right vampire?" Bones cocked an eyebrow at the nearly dead thing.

"you are Bones, formerly Crispin... head of your own line. And father to Sugar skull... whom my master has been holding prisoner; for two hundred years." Cat yanked the knife out of his chest.

"can I mess him up now baby?" she growled. Knowing his real name didn't mean they had any thing on him. Bones is a master vampire known the world over.

"what is your name?" Bones asked, kicking the vampire in his face. The thing just spat a mouth full of blood and growled. "call in your boys Kitten... now you can play with him." a sneer crawled across the creatures ugly face, his hastily plotted plan had stayed his execution... for now.

florescent bulbs flickered to life in the basement of the FBI building; where Don held his undead captives. The creature from the ground was dumped unceremoniously onto a cold tiled floor. He noted, as he lay there waiting for the torture to begin, that the floor had a downward slant leading to a drain in the middle.

"helps with easy clean up." Cat explained when she saw where he was looking. Tate and Juan lifted the thing into a steel char and fasted clamps on his wrists. "now we are going to have a nice little chat... how painful it is is up to you." she explains with a sadistic grin on her face.

"she always been that way?" Cooper asked. The other men, including Bones, just nodded. "better you than me man." Cooper said slapping Bones on the arm. "I've got a weaker stomach than you lot..." he said and headed for the door. Bones just sneered.

He liked watching his woman at work. She'd get that vamp to talk... and then he'd make her scream. His eyes glowed green... Cat was a hot little thing, and he loved her that way. "what is your name?" she demanded of her captive.

"Gage." he told her begrudgingly.

"that's a good boy," she cooed. "see? It didn't hurt at all. Now who is the head of you line?"

"go to hell." Cat turned her head and flashed a sexy grin at bones.

"I've never heard of a vampire master by that name...you?" she asked Bones, playfully batting her eyes. He bent down brushing her lips with his before answering.

"nope, never."

"well that's a wrong answer for you Gage." she held up her knife for him to see. Letting it's razor sharp blade catch the light before plunging it into his left thigh. His howl of pain brought a giggle from her. Tate cringed, the blade was dangerously close to the creatures manhood.

"what is his name Gage?" she asked again. He knuckles were with on the hilt of the dagger.

"i don't know!" he growled. Cat twisted the blade, making him scream again. "i swear! I get my orders from my sire!"

"than who is your sire?" her voice dripped sugar with promise of pain.

"you might as well kill me...if you don't they will."

"oh I don't plan on killing you Gage. I plan on putting you in a tiny cell for the rest of your undead life. If you are a good boy and cooperate than I'll make sure you get fed, if not..." she pulled the knife from his leg and plunged it into his right thigh. Gage howled in agony.

"jeez-us lady! Cell... my sire's name is Cell." Cat looked over her shoulder to see if Bones reconsigned the name. He shrugged his shoulders.

"not ringing any bells Gage, gonna have to give me something better than that or I twist." Cat told him still smiling. She was really enjoying herself tonight.

"OK... there is this woman. She is a vampire... Annette I think." that name rung a bell.

"your doing good Gage. What about Annette?" Cat encouraged.

"she is friends with the head of the line... she did something like two hundred years ago." he gasped in relief when Cat pulled the blade from his leg.

"keep going, what did she do?"

"she was the one who found the kid..."

"sugar skull; the one you are claiming is my daughter?" Bones moved closer.

"yeah... she brought her to my master. Don't know who did it but one of them changed her." Cat held the blood drenched knife before his eyes. He watched a few crimson drops splatter on the floor. "i don;t know much, this was before I was even born." Gage pleaded.

"than tell me every thing you know and my wife here won't stick her favorite toy any where else on your body." the look of disappointment Cat flashed at Bones made Tate and Juan's eyes bulge.

Gage eyes the knife and started talking "the girl, Sugar Skull, she don't know much. They keep her in some cage. Make her preform for them, and feed her only what she needs to survive... not enough for her to get strong. They've had her since she was a kid, changed her when she she turned nine-teen." his eyes followed the knife as Cat made slashing movements, sending droplets of blood splashing across the room and her men.

"oh! come on Cat. Tate groaned.

"that's all I know...i swear! Can you call of that little physco?" Bones grabbed Cat by her wrist, she let herself be pulled into his embrace. Heedless of the blood on her hands their lips met in a passionate kiss. Cat's knife clattered to the floor and she wrapped herself around her husband.

"I'd say we have a need to find Annette." he told her between kisses.

"later." she promised. With a look at her men she said. "clean this up and put that away." she pointed to Gage. Bones carried her out the door, past Cooper, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't make it home, they didn't even make it out of the building. Bones had her against

the wall of her office, moaning in pleasure. Their appetite for each other was insatiable. It didn't matter that she was covered in Gage's blood, or that his eyes illuminated the entire room with a soft green glow. Together they were just a man and a woman in love.

When the door was pushed open, and then subsequently slammed shut the lovers burst out laughing. They had heard Don's approach and figured he'd at least knock. "you two are going to be the death of me!" he shouted, only causing them to laugh more. "put your god damn cloths back on!" Cat pouted when Bones stepped away, leaving her exposed to the chilly air.

"we'll finish later." her promised, kissing those pouting lips.

"would it kill them to turn up the heat a little? Cheep bastards." she grumbled. Her cloths were still covered in blood, but that didn't matter... she spent most of her time with red streaks painted over her body.

"you can come in now." Bones let Don through the door. The look on the old man's face caused a huge grin to spread across his own. There had once been a time when Cat was as prudish as her uncle. He had helped her unwind and open up to new experiences. Seeing a fine example of a healthy love life might do the old man some good.

"what is going on here? Am I or am I not still the head of this operation?" Don demanded.

"your the big boss man." Cat confirmed, curling herself into Bones' arms.

"than how is it that a vampire was captured, brought into my compound, and interrogated with out my OK?" his dark gray eyes swirled with anger.

"i thought you'd be happy to have another Guinea-pig to experiment one." Cat cocked her head playfully. Challenging him to deny his pleasure with the new accusation.

"that is not the point Cat!" she smiled knowingly. "what is going on with you? Your head is defiantly not in the game... the two of you are running around killing vampires all willy-nilly."

"who says Willy-nilly?" Bones interrupted, earning a chuckle from Cat.

"it's not like we are out there looking for trouble. That scumbag down there and his partner attacked us while we were out for a walk." she deafened her actions.

"so why is it he is not dead... Bones is not a man to suffer fools. How is it he attacked your wife and survived?" Don was challenging Bones. Was he capable of protecting Cat. Flex of green began to appear in Bones' eyes as he stared down his wife's boss and uncle.

"look here you cave men," she protested. "I'm not some delicate flower that needs protecting. Out of the all of us here I am the one who has kept me alive. You sent me out on more suicide missions than I can count." she stuck a finger in her uncle's chest. "and you use me as vampire bate on every mission." she glared at Bones. "so why don't you put away the measuring tape and your dicks and listen to me for once."

both men looked down at her in surprise. It should not have come as a shock to them that Cat would stand her ground, she had never backed down before. Once Don had regained his composure and listened to what they had to say he understood perfectly. "so your going to find Annette now." it wasn't a question.

Annette wasn't surprised to see Bones' name on her caller ID when she picked up her phone. After he became head of his own line she had bowed at his feet and pledged her allegiance. She had even helped out on a few of Cat's FBI cases. She was shocked however to find that it was Cat she was speaking to once she answered "hello sexy." she purred.

"always knew you fancied me." Cat quipped.

"Cat, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she could hear the disdain in Cat's voice.

"Bones and I have a case we could use your help with, and Tate is dieing to see you again. Can you take time out of your _**busy love life**_ to come help us?" Cat's voice was saturated with sarcasm.

"any thing for Crispin." Annette promised. "it just so happens I am in the states. I'll be there by tomorrow."

"can't wait." Cat said before snapping the phone closed and handing it back to Bones.

"what did you even have to mention me?" Tate demanded. His past with Annette meant he was her property, and he didn't like that one bit.

"had to pull out the big guns for this one." she told him. He just glared at her.

"if looks could kill..."Juan told her with a chuckle as Tate stomped off to the showers.

"he'll get over it."

Tate couldn't stay mad at Cat for long, they had been friends for too long. He hadn't really been mad in the first place... just irritated that she had used him to get Annette's attention away from her own man. They were all sitting around the kitchen table in Cat and Bones' kitchen; waiting for Annette to arrive. They had bought a house together shortly after getting married.

"would you stop doing that?" Tate hissed in annoyance. Bones and Cat kept touching each other in subtle little ways that really annoyed him.

"no." she told him with a playful grin. "maybe you should pay attention to your hand instead on mine, and his...they you would stop losing to me."

"i keep losing because you are a cheater." he accused. Dave, the newly dead Ghoul, laughed.

"we aren't ever going to beat them in poker." he pointed out, before throwing in his cards. "i fold."

"me to." Cooper dropped his hand. "might as well be playing go fish."

Bones stopped moving, his head perked up and he listened intently. "she is close." he informed them. Each man reached for his silver weapon of choice. Annette was a two hundred year old vampire with enormous power, she was not going to enjoy being accosted this way. "hold you weapons." he ordered. "we are going to try talking to her civilly first."

Bones' didn't like this at all. He was about to confront a woman with whom his friendship had transcended death..and accuse her of conspiracy against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Annette plastered on her smile before stepping out of the car. The entire team was standing on the front porch, waiting for her. "well if I have ever see a more dejected group of people I can't remember it." she chirped. "why all the long faces?" she walked up the stairs. Embraced Tate and kissed both his cheeks.

"this case had gotten rather personal." Cat told her.

"it has drawn into the light that witch I believe _**some of us**_ would rather be kept secret." Tate told her.

"i don't think I like what is being insinuated here." she stepped back, now on guard.

"neither do I." Bones told her honestly. "but we have run into a puzzle, and it seems you are the missing piece." her eyes moved from man to man, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"what are you talking about?"

"are you familiar with a vampire by them name of Gage?" she shook her head, still tense.

"we weren't either." cat confirmed.

"but he is just a noob, his master is an old friend of yours." Bones told her. " the name didn't ring a bell when Cat first tortured it out of Gage. But when the poor thing paired it with your name...well... lets just say the light clicked on."

"along with bells, whistles...and a warning alarm." Cat added.

"what is this name?" she demanded. Her back was arched making her look comically like a cartoon cat. Juan repressed the urge to laugh.

"Cell." Bones Spat. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "i was just as shocked as you look, imagine my astonishment at hearing that name... after finding you crying over his stone cold body a hundred years ago." Annette was shaking.

"Crispin, baby...i can explain every thing."

"really? Can you? Lets try starting with the claim that I have had a daughter for over two centuries, and that you helped hold her captive." Annette's jaw dropped.

"i suggest you start talking." Tate told her, seeing the murderous gleam of green in Bones' eyes.

"i... that is... he..." she stammered, trying to back up. Dave moved, and in the blink of an eye he was behind her; blocking her path. "this is really not something I wish to discuss with an audience." she found her tong.

"i didn't ask you what you wanted." Bones' voice was cold and flat. "start talking."

"OK, I will explain every thing to you Crispin, just know that every thing I did was because I believed at the time I was protecting you...because I love you." Cat scoffed at that. "you weren't there you little bitch! You weren't even thought of... your unholy father hadn't even been born yet... so don't talk about things you can't even comprehend!"

"ENOUGHT!" Bones' voice boomed.

"it is true, there is a child. Right after you were taken aboard the ship a woman came looking for you, she said her name was Claire."the look on Bones' face said he knew who she was talking about. "she was a client of yours...and she was pregnant. At that point I thought you were a goner, I told her I would take the child if she didn't want it. I would have done any thing to have a part of you inside myself, the way she did.

"she freely and gladly handed over the child, whom I raised as my own for the next few years. I called her Kristen. But you cam back... I didn't need her any more because I had the real thing...i had you. I was going to give her to you, let you do with her as you saw fit. Even then you had powerful enemies Crispin, I was approached by a vampire calling himself the king of all vampires.

He wanted your head as his trophy for some wrong you had done to him. I begged his forgiveness, pleaded with him to leave you alone. In the end I played the only card I had...the girl. She was nearly an adult by then, he turned her on her nineteenth birthday. I swear Crispin, if there had been any other way to save both you and the girl I would have done it!" Annette's eyes were pleading with him, but he turned from her to Cat.

"my god." he breathed. Cat nodded in agreement, as they looked at each other in amazement. Bones had a child...a child who desperately needed rescuing.

"what is his name?" he asked still not looking at Annette.

"Zero." she said it plainly, but the shiver that ran up her spine shook her entire body. "Crispin..." Annette took a step forward, hand extends. Reaching out in a plea for understanding.

"i cut you off from my line... if I ever see you again , I will kill you. Now go!" she turned and ran back to her car. The tears that stained her face were quite evident.

"harsh." Tate said approvingly. Happy to once again belong to no one.

the men all left, they had training to do... it was obvious that this might turn onto an all out war. Cat sat alone in the middle of their huge bed, watching as Bones paced restlessly. "who is he?" she asked when she thought he was ready.

"Zero, he was the master of a family that was once close to Ian's."

"what happened that he would hate you this much?" Cat didn't want to press him but she thought she perhaps deserved some answers; since she was about to become step mother to a girl two hundred years older than herself.

"i killed his daughter." he said bluntly.

"oh... and the woman...Claire?" who was the woman whom had bore Bones a child?

"Claire," the name came out like a soft caress. "she was a dancer for a french Ballet company. Long and thin, all leg. Her eyes were nearly as dark as mine, with the blondest hair I have ever seen, it was nearly white." Cat suddenly didn't want to hear any more about the woman, but she had to ask.

"did you love her?" it came out in a whisper.

"not even close. Did I lust after her? You bet... but what she and I had... didn't compare to what is between us." he moved to the end of the bed.

"except you were both human, and she had your baby." he crawled slowly across the expanse of bed that separated them.

"and she is two hundred years in the grave. You, however, are very much alive...and in my bed."


	4. Chapter 4

"what kind of a name is sugar skull any way?" Bones demanded? Cat and her men were gathered around the schematics for Zero's lair, discussing the best way in.

"it is a kind of candy mate, sold on Dia De Muertos... the day of the dead." Juan offered with out looking up from the blueprint.

" what?"

"yeah, they are little sugar candies in the shape of skulls decorated with brightly colored frosting. They are really good, sugar skulls were my favorite food" he continued, not realizing what he had insinuated.

"dude, not cool." Tate warned.

"oh, sorry Bones. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"never mind Bones' hurt feelings," Cat snapped. "we are going to need more than just us. I know this is a lot to ask but... do you think you can pull Ian and his people in on this?" she looked directly at Bones, no dancing around the subject.

"you never do things the easy way do you Kitten?"

"never." she agreed.

Ian sat upon his thrown, looking down at the red reaper and her husband, his former friend, Bones. The last time the two of them had stood before him it was to defy every thing he had stood for and brake away. Here they were asking for his help.

"this is really messed up Crispen." Ian told him. "i was damn near in a state of shock when Annette showed up at my door step. She wanted to swear her allegiance to me... said you cast her out. Now that I have heard the whole story can't say I'm sorry I turned her down." Cat had never liked Ian before but he was growing on her just for that.

"will you join with us old fried?" Bones asked again.

"i will stand by your side and fight for your daughter." Ian told him. "what is your plan?"

"this is your plan?" Ian looked around at the hundred or so vampires Bones had amassed.

"yup." Cat grinned, obviously feeling good about their chances.

"so while you, me, and Crispen enter that death chamber full of Zero's men, your men are going to surround the place and wait for your command before attacking?"

"only if I give them the command." she clarified for her trigger happy posse. "there is always a chance that we can handle this diplomatically."

"like you did with me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, cuz that went grate." Tate mumbled.

"it went better than most of Crispen's attempts at diplomacy." Ian informed him.

"I'm more of kick ass now and take names later guy... all this _'talk about your feelings' _shit gives me a head ache." Juan scoffed at that,_** he**_ had always been a ladies man who could easily articulate his feelings. "we can't all be Don Juan." Bones defended.

"OK, you all know your orders. Take position... we are going in." Cat told the mass of vampires. It would only be a matter of moments before the gates were raised to allow the three masters into Zero's lair.

Zero's lair, as it turn out rivaled even Ian's gladiator pit. It put one in the mind set of the Roman Colosseum. "if this bastard lets the lions out I am going to be so pissed at you." Ian growled in Bones' ear.

Bones recognized Zero right away, it wasn't hard. Cat and Ian guessed easily enough who the ring leader was. He had to be the arrogant ass seated above the open pit in witch they were now standing, wearing a fucking golden crown of all things.

"Crispen, I have been wondering when I'd be seeing you." his voice was much more high pitched than Cat or Ian would have guessed. "took you long enough to find me."

"good evening Zero. It seems you have been planning a party for me, my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

"indeed." the ugly vampire master sneered. "Crispin, have you met my daughter?" Bones went rigid, he had killed Zero's daughter over two hundred years ago. Zero held out his hand and laid it on the arm of the young girl seated beside him. She looked down at his hand as if it was a spider she wanted to crush.

The girl was stunning, as tall and graceful as her mother had been. So thin she was almost transparent, with white porcelain skin. Golden curls were piled atop her head, tumbling down to frame her stunning face. Cat noted that Her pink lips had the same cute pout Bones got when denied what ever it was he wanted.

If that wasn't enough for Bones to know who she was, her eyes were. They were so dark her pupils and Erises blurred into one black smoldering glaze. Those eyes held untold intelligence as they darted around the room, watching, waiting. One wrong move would put her on the defense. But there was something else about her, the way she held her body and watched the faces of every man in the room. She had a kind of wild nature, masked by the quiet poise and dignity that she controlled.

"say hello to my friends Sugar Skull." the girls eyes watched them intently. She was trying to take in every detail of them as fast as she could. If she had any inkling of who they were she didn't show it. "poor dear is a bit shy. My fault I suppose... she has led such a _'sheltered' _life." he smiled down again.

"what do you want Zero?" Bones demanded, sick of playing games already.

"it is simple really Crispen, a life for a life. You took my daughter...so I took yours. I feel we are even. Unless you have brought me the red reaper in trade?" the girl suddenly moved, just across the bench. In a blur she was out of Zero's reach, her dark eyes locked on Bones.

"no such luck." Bones growled, reaching for Cat's hand.

"well then I am afraid we have no further business here."

"give me the girl Zero."

"what makes you think she would go with you even if I agreed? You are the father who abandoned her before she was even born. And while she has been out in plain sight for _two centuries _you never came for her." Zero smiled at the child, who to every one's surprise, returned the gesture. "so no Crispin, I will not hand over the girl."

"than you give me no choice but to take her from you forcefully." Bones looked at Cat meaning fully.

"just a minuet." Ian stepped forward. "good evening Jack, i see you have done well for your self." Zero just looked down his nose. "I feel that perhaps and agreement can be reached that will satisfy both sides."

"do tell." Zero smiled.

"the two women will fight. If the girl wants to stay with you as badly as you say than she will fight for you. If Cat wins than Sugar Skull will come with us; with out any more trouble. If Sugar Skull wins than you get to keep her."

Zero seemed to ponder this for a moment before a Cheshire cat grin slowly spread across his face. "not enough... if Sugar wins...than I get her and red reaper."

"what are you doing?" Bones demanded, grabbing Ian by the front of his shirt and pulling closer.

"the vampire you caught said she is kept weak, Cat should be able to take her fine."

"and if he was ling?" Cat asked.

"i have seen you take on the worst of the worst, including myself. Don't tell me one little girl scares you."

"that's not the point." Bones groaned. "for this to work they each have to hurt each other, and I don't want to see either of them hurt."

"like it or not...that is the bargain on the table. If you call in the Calvary you run the risk of him killing her out of spite and losing her forever." he pointed out. "plus, no offense but your daughter is beautiful... it's gonna be hot watching those two fight." Bones punched his friend in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero whisked Sugar skull off to an anti chamber parallel to his thrown, presumably to prepare her for the fight. Cat was watching Bones. She knew damned well he didn't like this option one bit, neither did she. Lord forbid she should lose, and end up as Zero's arm candy. On the other hand fighting the girl meant hurting her, that would make gaining her trust once she was in their custody a bit hard.

"this isn't a good idea." Bones growled again. Ian, who's nose had been broken by bones' fist, was now completely healed. He stood to the side with a grin on his face that mane Cat want to slap it off.

"if I know any thing about women, and I do. Than she will fight admirably, but Cat will win." he reassured them.

"you are so sure of my powers are you Ian?"

"well there is that... and she wants to be with Bones."

"how could you possibly know that?" Bones demanded.

"it's the name mate, Sugar Skull. Dia De Muertos is a form of ancestor worship, she knows who you are. I saw it in her eyes when she was watching you. She chose a skull to represent where she came from. Piratically screams at me mate... _'I came from bones and I worship him'_."

"you really think so?" Bones was feeling better about this. If the girl wanted to be with her father she wouldn't put up to much of a fight. "try not to hurt her Kitten." he pulled Cat into his arms, to feel her body against his. She tilted her head up, waiting for his kiss.

When bones' lips descended upon her own she moaned. He had bitten his tong, as was his way. Along with bringing her pleasure with his mouth, he tasted heavenly, and was adding to her already considerable strength.

The door through witch Sugar Skull and Zero had disappeared burst open. The girl had changed from her formal gown into a pair of skin tight short shorts and tank top. Her wrist and hands had been bound in tape, giving cat the hint that she had chosen a more classic fighting style. This girl intended to throw some punches. Well Cat could handle that.

Ian And bones waited for the Sugar skull to descend into the pit. She didn't jump, as most Vampires would have. Instead she took the stairs, one at a time, head held high. "join me up here gentle men, so we can enjoy the show together." Zero called down, having once again taken up his thrown. Once the men were seated the show began.

Cat and Sugar Skull circled each other, feeling the out their power levels. Cat was surprised to find the Sugar's levels were almost dead even with her own. Sugar Skull smiled sweetly, batted her pretty little eyes and lunged forward, catching Cat off guard. The women tumbled to the ground, with Sugar skull on top.

Sugar Skull used her position the her advantage, pulling back her fist and slamming it into Cat's face. Almost the same way her father had punched Ian previously. Cat's nose broke with a crunch that the men waiting outside could hear. Not about to lay still and take a beating, Cat grabbed Sugar's upper arms. She pulled the girl down to her and rolled till they hit the wall of the pit.

Sugar's Skull thudded against the concrete, shattering the rock and sending fragments flying across the room. _Of course she'd be as hard headed as her father, _Cat thought to herself. The Blow to her head didn't incapacitate the girl for long. She pressed her feet against the wall and pushed with all her might...sliding across the ground and away from Cat.

Both women climbed to their feet, never taking their eyes off each other. With out warning they charged. Running straight into each-other. Cat grabbed a hand full of Sugars hair, pulling hard. The girl's hear retched backward. Cat reached around holding the girl in a head lock. "do you yield?" Cat asked. In answer Sugar bit down into Cats arm.

Cat held tighter, pulling Sugar back to the other side of the room so Zero could see. "she is mine." Bones told Zero, as Car twisted Sugar's head around effectively braking her neck. Sugar Skull fell to the ground at Cat's feet. Her dark eyes weren't on Cat, as she lay there waiting for hr neck to heal. She was watching Zero's reaction.

"you cunt!" he hissed. "you can't have her!"

"you wouldn't be backing out of our deal now would you?" Ian taunted. "because I know several heads of lines who would be interested to know that you are not to be trusted. A dark growl came from deep inside Zero's chest.

"fine take the little bitch." he conceded. "but this isn't over Bones."

**dear Readers, I don't like adding these little notes...but as you have probably noticed I have taken the night huntress world and made it my own. I know I have made Cat a little darker than she is in the books, I figure by this point she has been trough so much that she really would have changed.**

_**Reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ian felt compelled to scoop Sugar Skull off the dirty ground. Her golden curls, witch had been pristine when he first laid eyes on her... were now matted to her head with sweat. Streaks of dirt marred her perfect pale complexion Despite all of that, she was still the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. The deep black eyes held him captive, so wide with innocent fear and confusion. "your safe now." he whispered.

Bones gathered Cat into his arms, pressing his lips to the head, her cheeks, he lips... any where he could. Assuring himself that her nose had healed correctly, and she was without further injury. "oh my love." she gasped, clutching at the back of his head; holding him to her for a moment longer.

"we have to go Kitten. Gather your troops." he whispered in her ear. With a few words into her communicator the men were sent packing. With the exception of Dave, Juan, and Tate; who were driving the FBI van that was their ride back tot he compound.

"is it necessary to bring her there?" Ian asked as He stroked Sugar Skull's hair. Her spine had healed minuets ago, but she seemed content to allow Ian to comfort her. "i think you are going to cause more damage if you force too much to quickly."

"it's not ideal I admit," Bones told him. "but we need to have her looked over, and our men need to be debriefed. If you'd rather not come we can drop you at home."

"not a chance. In for a penny in for a pound."

"does she talk?" Tate asked. Watching the way Sugar Skull curled deeper into Ian's embrace.

"you might want to remove your daughter from his arms before he fucking marries her back here." Juan warned Bones. Ian eyed him in warning.

"has any one else noticed that she has not said one word?" Tate asked, getting agitated.

"that is part of why we are bringing her to the compound. We have no idea of what she is and is not capable of. We don't know what they have been doing to her for the past 200 years."

"i don't like this. It could be a fucking trap." Tate was till grumbling when the arrived at the compound gate. Bones pulled Tate from the Van by his shirt.

"listen to me: She is my daughter and I will do what ever I have to do to make things right. If you don't like it... leave!"

"no way man. You don't get rid of me that easily."

inside the compound Ian gently laid Sugar Skull on an examination table. "Sugar Skull, are you OK?" he whispered close to her ear. Her eyes, too big for her petite face, washed over his handsome face. She reached up with a delicate hand and stroked his cheek.

Ian stepped back to allow Bones and Cat a closer look. Her eyes turned wild, looking around the room from face to face. Tate, Dave, and Juan all had shinning silver blades hanging from their hips. Cat's red hair showed her for who she was, the feared red reaper; to whom she had just lost a fight. Her body tensed, and she reached towards Ian for help.

"it's OK Sugar." Ian nodded towards Bones. "no one here will hurt you."

"no one will ever hurt you again." Bones affirmed. She wasn't listening. Sugar Skull jumped from the table, going over their heads. Her body twisted the air, and she landed with cat like grace, in a crouch behind Ian. He turned to face her.

"Sugar," his soothing British voice had a calming effect. No one could comprehend it. Out of all of them Ian was the least trust worth, but it was him that she wanted. "it's OK luv, I'm not going to let any thing happen to you. Your father isn't going to let any thing happen to you. You are safe." he repeated ti over and over, moving slowly towards her.

Ian reached out a gentile hand, she let him lay it on her right arm. Hesitantly he moved it up to her solder. He place his other hand on her left solder, turning her to face him. With out speaking he looked down into her eyes. The tension released from her body, her lips curved up into a smile, and she crushed herself against his chest.

Begrudgingly Bones allowed Ian to comfort the girl. With Ian wrapped around her she turned to look at every one else. Ian whispered something in her ear, she nodded in response. Her hands clutched at his arm. Trying to pull him tighter around herself. "could you give us a moment?" Ian asked. Bones didn't want to leave his newly found daughter in the hands of a man he didn't fully trust. But he had little other choice.

"this is a shit idea." Tate told Cat. "this is a trap and he is in on it with her, mark my words."

"dude, shut up." Dave told him.

Once alone Sugar Skull's defensive wall dropped. She looked up at Ian and pushed her thought at him. He was shocked by her power. He had met vampires who could read others thoughts, and every vampire could force his will on humans. But this was different, she was projecting her thoughts and memories into his mind.

He saw her as a girl, the most beautiful little girl Ian had ever seen. She was about eight-teen and almost fully grown. She sat in the corner of a dingy dirty room, bloodied and bused. Ian's fists clenched. She was watching Annette hand her over to Zero. Ian only understood part of their conversation, they were speaking french and the poor child had been confused.

"Bones is her father, just look at the resemblance." Annette insisted. Zero looked her over.

"what are your terms?"

"if I give you the girl you leave Bones alone. He doesn't know she exists so he can't come looking for her." Annette told him. The girl had grasped onto the name... BONES. It was a name she had chanted to herself over and over while alone in her cell.

The picture changed of her at nineteen, standing before Zero, ready to become his undead child. "i think you have earned this right." he told her before biting into her long thin neck. Ian was feeling rather violent by this point.

The memory changed again, she was once more standing before Zero. They looked the same eve though it had to be nearly 150 years later. Zero asked "what is it you call yourself?"

"Sugar Skull." hearing her voice, even if it was just in her memory, did things to Ian's insides. His stomach flipped and flopped.

"it is for him isn't it? Your no good bastard father." she nodded, and didn't flinch when Zero back handed her. "he doesn't want you. Here...look!" Zero pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and threw at her feet.

Sugar bent and picked it up. it was a photograph of Bones, Ian, and Annette laughing out side a pub. Ian knew exactly when it had been taken tho they had not posed for it. They were horsing around, after having enjoyed themselves with some inebriated hookers. He felt shame at this...even tho she had no clue under what context the picture had come from.

She knew who Annette was, and hated her for her betrayal. She could guess easily enough witch of the men was bones, the one who looked so much like herself. But it had been Ian's face she had attached her self to. And after fifty years of looking at a picture, she had fallen in love.

Ian's hands were shaking when she pulled out of his mind. Her long nimble fingers reached into her shirt, a move witch excited and scared him at the same time. She produced for him her beloved picture, with his head framed in a heart.


End file.
